


Storm's Eye

by Usami_chan13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Romance, Video Game Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even amidst the worst storm, the center is where one finds the most peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this one since I chose my partner Pokemon, but wasn't sure when would be a good time to do so. Luckily, the game's story provided the perfect opportunity for this. It's short, but it's meant to be some semi-pointless fluff anyway. I really only wrote it because cuddling is cute, and fire Pokemon are convenient.

Meilin sighed softly as she sat by the window, looking out at the stormy night. She knew it was late, and that she should get some sleep for the adventures they might have the next day. But she couldn’t settle down for some reason.

_The night before we met was stormy too…_

Closing her eyes, she shook her head as she saw nothing but darkness. Even though she knew her name and that she was human, she couldn’t even remember what she looked like. She didn’t know anything about herself, and the first thing she could recall was Cyndaquil waking her up on the beach. She couldn’t even remember the storm that night…the most likely reason she ended up on the beach in the first place.

And those dreams…Even though the dreams did help them find Azurill, it was still so strange. Cyndaquil even said that normal Skittys don’t have dreams of the future. But then again, humans don’t normally turn into Pokémon either.

So how did all of this happen? And why?

She groaned, her tail swinging in irritation behind her. “Why can’t I remember anything?” she wondered.

Her ears suddenly twitched when she heard a soft murmur behind her, and she turned to see Cyndaquil rubbing his eyes as he slowly lifted his head. Looking around for a bit, he then glanced at her groggily. “Meilin…?” he asked softly.

“Sorry, Cyndaquil,” she replied, walking to her bed. “Did I wake you?”

“Nah…” he replied with a yawn, stretching his body before lying on his side. “Sometimes I don’t sleep well during a storm…” He looked at her, a little more awake. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

Meilin hesitated, not wanting to bother her partner with her musings this late at night. “Yeah…” she answered after a moment. “I just…got cold, I guess…”

Cyndaquil blinked curiously, then gave a soft laugh. “Really? Is that all?” Motioning for her to come closer, he moved a bit to give her some room on his bed.

Feeling a little uncertain, Meilin slowly walked over and lay next to him at his prompting. As soon as she did, Cyndaquil curled up next to her.

“Feel better?” he wondered.

Despite the odd situation, she couldn’t help but smile a little. “Yeah…” she said, gently nuzzling into him.

Cyndaquil yawned again, settling himself so the two of them would be comfortable. “Good,” he said sleepily. “Night, Meilin.”

She didn’t have a chance to answer before her partner soon fell back to sleep. Succumbing to a yawn of her own, she closed her eyes and let herself relax. She still had so many questions about her past, but it was hard to stay awake under the fire Pokémon’s natural warmth. Everything else would just have to wait until morning.


End file.
